


кофешоп-ау

by dfvl



Series: всякие хббт модерн-ау [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: в первой главе - знакомство, во второй - немножко похода, писалось во время хббт-фортнайта, 2020не закончено, но мб когда-нибудь еще что-нибудь появится
Series: всякие хббт модерн-ау [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686535
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Бильбо чувствовал себя неловко. Да, его бухгалтерка предупреждала, что нужно осторожнее с, как она ее называла, благотворительностью, но Бильбо все равно перед закрытием угощал стариков, которые жили по соседству, оставшимися булочками и печеньем. По средам обычно приходил мистер Грустные Глаза (имени Бильбо не знал, а со временем стало как-то глупо спрашивать), и Бильбо угощал его печеньем с шоколадными каплями, которое тот любил больше всего. Сегодня нужного не осталось, и мистер Грустные Глаза смотрел особенно печально, и Бильбо было неловко.

Особенно - из-за того, что он не продал печенье, оно просто оказалось первым, что под руку попалось, и он свалил его в пакет и вручил встрепанному Гэндальфу, который никак не отставал и бубнил о том, что он же волшебник, а ему, Бильбо, категорически необходимо отправиться в Приключение. Бильбо никакого Приключения не хотел, Гэндальф, пусть и был (по крайней мере, ему так казалось) безобидным, смущал посетителей, поэтому Бильбо вручил ему пакет печенья, травяной чай, все - за счет заведения, снова пожелал доброго утра и всем своим видом намекнул, что Гэндальф может искать желающих приключаться в другом месте.

Гэндальф понял намек, потребовал еще брауни к чаю, получил его и величаво удалился, а Бильбо весь день вспоминал эту историю и пытался отогнать тревогу, которая все появлялась и появлялась. И вот теперь, вечером, мистер Грустные Глаза получил обычно вкусное печенье вместо особенно вкусного и ушел, с громкими и очень печальными вздохами. Бильбо задумался, может, и права бухгалтерка, может, и нужно быть менее милым с людьми - он любил делиться и помогать, но ему совсем не понравилось, что его укоряют тем, что бесплатное угощение не по вкусу. Он начал разбирать чеки, прибирать стойку, и тут звякнул дверной колокольчик.

\- Извините, мы уже закрыты, - сказал он, поднял голову и поперхнулся от неожиданности.

Перед ним стоял огромный, лысый, мощный мужчина весь в татуировках. Бильбо не то чтобы не нравились такие, но это однозначно не был его типичный посетитель.

\- Двалин, - сурово пробасил мужчина и церемонно кивнул. - К вашим услугам.

Он стянул темно-зеленую косуху, бросил на стул, уселся и ожидающе уставился на Бильбо.

\- Бильбо Бэггинс к вашим?

Двалин явно хотел чего-то еще, и Бильбо, пока лихорадочно пытался сообразить, что происходит, спросил:

\- Кофе?

\- Американо. И пару тостов с ветчиной. А лучше пять.

Бильбо пошел готовить. Кто такой, этот Двалин? Что он здесь делает? Ему хотелось знать, но каждый раз, когда казалось, что он набрался смелости, чтобы спросить, он только смотрел на Двалина и сразу передумывал.

Двалин поел, довольно потянулся, взял в руки косуху, и Бильбо подумал было, что тот собирается уходить, почти вздохнул с облегчением, но Двалин только вытащил телефон, что-то написал и убрал его обратно. Довольно, решил Бильбо, пускай объяснит, что он здесь делает!

Звякнул дверной колокольчик. Бильбо обернулся к двери. У порога стоял пожилой, седой мужчина с алым шарфом на шее.

\- О, я не первый, смотрю, наши уже начали собираться, - весело сказал он, взглянув на Двалина, и улыбнулся Бильбо, - Балин, к вашим услугам.

Бильбо захлопнул рот, который непроизвольно открылся на словах про наши начали собираться, кисло улыбнулся и ответил:

\- Бильбо Бэггинс, к вашим.

*

Двумя незнакомцами дело не ограничилось, нет, нет. За Балином появились братья, о чем они сообщили первым делом, и инстаграм-модели, о чем они сообщили вторым, шумные и обаятельные Фили и Кили. За ними были еще три брата, похожие, но при этом ужасно разные. Подросток в сером худи, который сильно старался выглядеть взрослее, чем был, и с деловым видом открыл ноутбук и стал печатать на нем, стоило только усесться, - Ори, и Нори и Дори - оба шикарные, в пурпурных костюмах, они были совсем похожи друг на друга и отличались даже не возрастом (Дори был явно старше), а тем, что Нори выглядел так, будто с равными шансами мог оказаться владельцем монстрокорпорации или мошенником, а вот Дори явно мошенником не был.

За ними появились кузены (всех эти разных людей пока объединяло только то, с какой готовностью они рассказывали, в каком родстве находились друг с другом) - Бофур, Бомбур и Бифур. Все трое были в канадских смокингах, отличались только рубашки, у Бомбура фланель была в светло-зеленую клетку, у Бифура и Бофура - в желтую. Все трое были жизнерадостные и симпатичные, и больше всех, если уж искать плюсы в любой ситуации, понравились Бильбо, особенно Бомбур, который не просто пожирал его запасы и требовал еще, но и благодарил, и рассыпался в похвалах. Хоть что-то радовало.

Последними появились - снова братья - Глоин - такой же мощный, как Двалин, но не лысый, рыжий, как Бильбо до этого никогда не видел, и Оин, под пальто у которого обнаружился врачебный халат.

Бильбо сбился с ног. Он варил кофе, делал чай, ставил греться, печься еду, приносил, уносил, и уже, честно говоря, не пытался понять, что происходит, кто эти люди, почему они здесь, и даже не надеялся, что они оплатят этот свой пир. Периодически у него выдавалась свободная минутка, и он распластывался по стойке и прислушивался к разговору - они говорили о чем-то явно захватывающем, загадочном, какие-то сокровища, удивительные богатства, Одинокая Гора. Звучало интересно, но он ничего не мог понять до конца, только получалось что-то расслышать, кто-то уже требовал напитки, добавку, хотел задать вопрос.

Спустя пару часов - или больше? Бильбо казалось, что значительно больше! - в дверь постучали. Он чудом расслышал в гвалте стук, решительно промаршировал к двери, распахнул ее и рявкнул:

\- Ну что еще?!

\- Ну, ну, Бильбо, - миролюбиво улыбнулся ему Гэндальф, одетый теперь в приличный серый костюм. - Такая резкость, это совсем на тебя не похоже!

Рядом с ним стоял мужчина с надменным лицом, в свитере небесно-голубого цвета. Очень красивый.

Бильбо извинился, несколько раз, и почувствовал, что краснеет.

От ярости, понятное дело.

Наверное.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> почти про троллей

Как-то так вышло, что все чаще Бильбо оказывался в одной машине с Торином, Двалином, Балином и Гэндальфом. Сказать по правде, это было сомнительным удовольствием, как бы они не рассаживались. Если за рулем был Балин - они ехали хорошо, но Бильбо оказывался зажат между Торином и Двалином, которые оба умудрялись занять больше половины просторного заднего сидения, и Бильбо доставалось его отрицательное количество. Если за рулем был Гэндальф - хотелось вцепиться в Двалина, Торина, да хоть бы рядом с ним сам Эру оказался, Гэндальф лихачил так, что Бильбо был уверен, что они либо сейчас разобьются, либо они уже, и происходящее - это предсмертный бред. Двалин за рулем значил бесконечно зажатый сигнал, открытые окна и ор на других водителей и пешеходов или нескончаемое бурчание по поводу того, какие все невнимательные, неосторожные, неумелые мудаки.

Когда за рулем был Торин, Бильбо хотелось выйти из машины и идти пешком, а лучше просто покончить с собой. Удивительным образом Торин сочетал в своей манере все, что могло раздражать, нервировать, злить. Он тащился и мчался, осторожничал и лихачил, не достигал скоростной нормы и перелетал за нее. И ни музыка, ни приятные разговоры с Балином, ни ярость на Гэндальфа за то, что он втянул его в это Приключение, ни симпатичные виды за окном - ничего не могло отвлечь от этого кошмара. Бильбо тошнило, подкидывало, смущало, злило - он с огромным удовольствием вернулся бы к братьям Ри в машину, где Нори умудрялся курить одну сигарету за другой, придерживать руль парой пальцев, активно жестикулировать второй рукой, ссориться с Дори, подшучивать над Ори и вести с Бильбо полноценную беседу - при этом, какой бы плохой ни была дорога, машина двигалась как по лучшему покрытию. Но нет, Торин решил, что Бильбо должен ехать с ними, чтобы обсуждать Важные Подробности Приключений, и Бильбо ехал с ними. Никаких подробностей они не обсуждали, и Бильбо так и не уяснил, каким образом путешествие на четырех машинах выгоднее перелета, но Гэндальф делал такое зверское лицо, когда он интересовался - это скорее всего значило, что он и сам не знает, но Бильбо перестал спрашивать.

*

Он хотел бы идти пешком. Ехать на велосипеде, да хотя бы верхом, потому что сегодня уже не было сил. Весь день, они ехали весь день, и теперь - мчались по темноте посреди очередного ничего, и за рулем был Торин, который увидел на картах отель и решил, что они остановятся там, и он не будет ни с кем меняться, осталось-то совсем чуть-чуть. За эти чуть-чуть Бильбо едва не поседел - Торин дважды едва не слетел с дороги, обогнал фуру перед мостом, подрезал каких-то байкеров, один вид которых нагнал на Бильбо ужас, а затем еще и злорадно посигналил им. Когда их остановили для стандартной проверки, он устроил скандал, довел патрульного до ярости, и Бильбо уже было решил, что все, придется ночевать в отделении ну или рядом, если повезет и арестуют только Торина и Гэндальфа. Он уже думал, что, может, выйдет осторожно отделиться от группы, купить билет на ближайший автобус и вернуться домой, если этих двоих - и Двалина, _конечно,_ он не мог не впрячься, - все-таки задержат. Дело шло к тому, но тут рядом с ними остановилась машина Бофура, и он ловко очаровал, рассмешил, похвалил патрульного, и их отпустили.

Из хорошего - Балин успел сесть за руль и отказался уступать его Торину.

*

В гостинице чудом было несколько свободных номеров, Бильбо настоял на том, что он займет одноместный - и будет там один. У любого терпения есть предел, он своего достиг еще несколько дней назад, и остальные, должно быть, почувствовали - никто не протестовал. В номере - продавленная кровать, текущий душ, окно, которое не закрывалось до конца - он уселся прямо на пол и принялся заново обдумывать решения, которые привели к - ну собственно всему этому. Можно ли называть глупости, которые он делал, решениями - это было не вполне ясно. Возвращаться домой или оставаться - это почему-то тоже. Бильбо подозревал, что это от отсутствия времени, чтобы сесть и подумать, собрался потратить часть ночи именно на это, но тут в дверь постучали - и в комнату, отодвинув его и каким-то образом уронив картину с дальней стены - ворвались Фили и Кили.

\- Бильбо!

\- Друг!

\- У нас проблемы!

Они бегали по комнате, драматично заламывали руки, и Бильбо мог бы начать представлять всякое, но он так устал, а Фили и Кили так часто уже демонстрировали, что нет границ тому, что они сейчас скажут, и он даже не пытался. Просто сидел на полу и ждал. Они перестали бегать, сели на кровать, переглянулись, вздохнули и выдали:

\- Эти!

\- Ночные грозы!

\- Которых дядя обогнал.

\- Ну то есть подрезал, ладно.

\- В общем они тут неподалеку остановились, и что сделали!

\- Нарисовали на двери машины член!

\- С яйцами!

\- Нарисовали, кстати, хорошо, особенно учитывая, что времени у них немного было.

\- Но ладно это, мы смоем.

\- Наверное. Если оно смывается.

\- Но главное…

\- Главное!

\- Они номера скрутили!

Бильбо хотел спросить, почему они пришли к нему. Еще он хотел похихикать, потому что байкеры были в целом правы - Торин был тот еще член с яйцами, и спасибо, что не нацарапали. Но больше все-таки хотелось спросить. Он хотел предложить позвать Двалина, тот как-то лучше подходил для разборок с байкерами, но потом представил, какой кошмар начнется, вдохнул-выдохнул и сказал:

\- Хорошо. Я схожу, попробую договориться.

Фили и Кили счастливо заулыбались и затараторили, что сейчас все покажут, и направят, и даже немножко проводят. Немножко - потому что машину надо отмывать, а не по другим причинам. Бильбо встал с пола и вдруг понял, что немножко надеется, что байкеры его убьют. Ну или хотя бы согласятся дать политическое убежище.


End file.
